


Dating Cillian Murphy and you being younger would include...

by Thomassshelby



Category: Peaky Blinders, cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: 19 year age gap, Age Difference, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Marvel mentioned, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Sex mentioned, Youtuber - Freeform, age gap, cudding, reader is an actress at marvel, whole relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: Paring: Cillian Murphy x young!readerWarnings: Age gap, sex mentioned, swearingSummary: A long headcanon of yours and Cillian’s relationship, meeting at the Peaky Blinders set





	Dating Cillian Murphy and you being younger would include...

Dating Cillian Murphy and you being younger would include...

\- You’d meet on set of Peaky Blinders, near to the start of season 1  
\- When you first met when you were 18 and he was 37 oof  
\- After a near full season of filming till late at night, filled with hours of shared laughs, talking about your different childhoods, and basically becoming best friends, you’d hinted at your crush.  
\- You were completely in awe of his Irish accent, piercing blue eyes and contagious smile.  
\- And it was pretty damn obvious that you were talking about him when you said “older man.”  
\- He couldn’t stop smiling that night, just watching you giggle about insignificant things, knowing the feeling was mutual.  
\- He was completely in awe of you too ;)))  
\- He’d seen you before Peaky Blinders, in some of your previous works, like Marvel films, playing Tony Stark’s daughter.  
\- Because of the age gap he was unsure if it was appropriate to ask you out, so he was glad that you said something.  
\- After your very first date, he asked you to be his girlfriend.  
\- One month later he said “I love you”  
\- And obviously you replied with some millennial joke and giggled, eventually saying “i love you” back while he rolled his eyes and laughed.

\- You both agreed to wait a little longer to have sex just to make sure you were fit for each other outside the bedroom. Neither of you wanted to rush into anything.  
\- It wasn’t like you both thought it wasn’t going to last, he just wanted to wait till the right time.  
\- Because of the age gap he felt like he had to be more careful in case he was pressuring you into anything.  
\- You obviously assured him that this was not the case at all and you wanted it as much as him.  
\- And after a surprisingly quick 5 months, you two finally had sex.

\- It was when season 2 of peaky blinders aired, a year into your relationship, the media had started to catch on.  
\- It was hard to ignore the comments on the news, calling the 19 year age gap strange.  
\- But even though the show had over 2 million views per episode, gladly, your relationship hadn’t gotten as much backlash as you both thought.  
\- Any hate you did get brought you two closer.  
\- It was rarity for the two of you to fight but when you did, it was always one of you being insecure about the age gap: the media’s comments, not understanding a childhood reference or just in general, him worried he was too old or you worried you were too young.  
\- When one of you would bring it up, and before you’d be able to answer or continue, he’d say it didn’t matter then walk away to the kitchen and start making dinner.  
\- He’d avoid the conversation too, even after you’d followed him.  
\- It would most likely end with you coming behind him, while he was cutting veg or something, hugging him tightly, with tears in your eyes.  
\- He’d stop what he was doing and turn around, hugging you just as tight.  
\- He’d probably kiss you on your forehead too.  
\- “I’m sorry,” he’d say.  
\- “I know,” you’d reply.  
\- “I just don’t want you to leave.”  
\- “I won’t.”  
\- You’d both probably go watch a film and cuddle on the couch, ordering dominoes instead.

\- The ‘In the Heart of the Sea’ premiere was your first red carpet as a confirmed couple.  
\- You wanted to act as unproblematic and mature as possible, so you left Cillian to answer questions and rarely talked.  
\- You had met Tom Holland while visiting the set and knew Chris Hemsworth from Avengers, so it was nice to have someone to talk to other than your boyfriend.  
\- Cillian picked up on your quietness, so kept hugging adorably from behind, whispering comforting things in your ear.  
\- “Just relax”  
\- “What if they don’t like me?”  
\- “Who cares, I love you and that’s all that matters.”

\- After that red carpet, you decided to basically say fuck you to the paparazzi and just live your life.  
\- You are literally the most chaotic celebrity couple ever.  
\- Obscene gestures, funny facial expressions.  
\- While eating out at restaurants, you’d both stick your middle finger up at any paparazzi while grinning excessively and laughing to each other.  
\- You both made each other so fucking happy  
\- And before you, being 36 and single, he thought he’d lost all hope :(  
\- He was so glad he had someone to share his life with uwu

\- You made him download Instagram, but him being near to 40 he had no clue how to use it.  
\- You teaching him how to take selfies.  
\- “Gramps.”  
\- “You’re too old you wouldn’t understand.”  
\- He’d obviously do the exact same though.  
\- “You’re too young you wouldn’t understand.”  
\- “Listen here youngster.”  
\- Him not allowing you to post provocative things on instagram  
\- “But it’s a good pictureeee”  
\- “Babe, you’re literally in a bikini, you’re basically nude”  
\- “Cilliannnn”

\- Calling you ‘hun’, ‘babe’ or ‘baby’  
\- Calling you ‘hun’, ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ ironically.  
\- After your taught him how to use Instagram, Cillian would comment things like “wow mine”, “fuck this is perfect” and obvs “Mrs. Shelby” on all of your posts  
\- Him occasionally commenting three times by accident though ~~cause he’s old~~  
\- Him probably being really good at taking photos of you  
\- You having an Instagram feed like Zendaya  
\- Him having a feed like Joe Mazzello  
\- Making YouTube videos titled “My boyfriend Cillian never understands my millennial references so I made him this vine comp.”  
\- (It being 2013-2014, vine was big)  
\- The video getting tons of views from marvel and peaky fans realising who it was for, so you decide to make actual YouTube videos  
\- Being a comedy YouTuber like Joana Ceddia or David Dobrik  
\- You forcing Cillian to do videos with you  
\- Addressing the ‘disappointed Cillian Murphy meme’ and laughing about it  
\- Vlogging on set  
\- Making videos with the cast, you’d answer some questions about the upcoming season of Peaky Blinders with Finn Cole, Joe Cole, Sophie Rundle, Paul Anderson and Tom Hardy while Cillian was getting his makeup and sfx finished.  
\- Being absolute besties with Finn, Joe, Sophie, Paul and Tom ;))  
\- The cast actually liking your videos too  
\- The boys trying to act like beauty gurus when getting their makeup done.  
\- “So today I’m going to be using this fake blood” *holds up the bottle to the camera like every beauty guru does*  
\- “If you’d like to achieve this everyday just-killed-Vicente-Changretta inspired look, keep on watching” *blood is splattered on Cillian’s face*  
\- Meme wars and instagram live streams  
\- Posting funny pictures and zooming into peoples faces  
\- Snapchat filters  
\- Commenting inside jokes on each other’s posts

\- Cillian is kinda the softest human being ever when your sick  
\- “Wait, Cillian, I’ll get you sick”  
\- “I don’t care you said you wanted a cuddle”  
\- He literally knows everything about any type of cold, cough, flu, etc too  
\- He blames his knowledge on his age  
\- “Can you just keep still? I’m trying to help.”  
\- “Ugh sorry, dad”  
\- Obviously you’d both laugh sksks

\- Him majorly hyping you up when you revisit the Marvel set as Tony Stark’s daughter.  
\- You were Bucky’s future love interest in Captain America: Winter Soldier.  
\- Him being jealous of Seb even though you aren’t due to kiss till Civil War.  
\- But then again you were jealous Annabelle who plays Grace on Peaky Blinders.  
\- You being besties with Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie and Chris Evans.  
\- Cillian visiting set frequently and (obviously) everyone loving him.  
\- The cast being fans and asking about Peaky Blinders like wanting spoilers.  
\- Cillian asking for a trade, one marvel spoiler for one peaky blinders spoiler.  
\- Him actually being good friends with RDJ  
\- You realising RDJ is closer to Cillian’s age than you rip

\- A large amount of Avenger fans joining the Peaky Blinders fandom  
\- Fans being totally excepting of your age difference too  
\- Him staying up until crazy hours when you are shooting Avengers to skype  
\- You falling asleep during the skype calls  
\- You begging him to come with you when you are shooting Age of Ultron, Civil War, Infinity War etc  
\- “Maybe you can sit on set and just be a background person”  
\- “Baby, Marvel will literally kill me if I see the slightest bit of the movie”  
\- Cillian’s love for marvel growing each movie and it cracks you up when he occasionally geeks out  
\- Both of you repping the merch, seeing the movies multiple times at your local cinema  
\- Him grilling you on your determination to not “spill any tea” about the upcoming Marvel movies.  
\- Him being super salty when you are invited go to a Marvel premiere and you’re not in the movie  
\- “But it’ll be shite”  
\- You wining while being in awe

\- You would constantly watch films of his, being the big fan you are. However, Cillian would get shy watching them, stating that it feels awkward watching you watch him.  
\- "well stop watching me then and watch the bloody film" you would laugh, nudging him in the side.  
\- "can't help but look at you" he would reply with a big smirk plastered across his face.  
\- "shut uppp" you mumble, as your face heats up.  
\- Him bursting out laughing at your sudden embarrassment, which causes you to smile and hide your face in his chest.

\- Your’s and Cillian’s followers going up quickly  
\- Compilations of the two of you in interviews  
\- “Cillian Murphy and Y/n Y/l/n funny moments”  
\- “Cillian Murphy being a gentleman to Y/n Y/l/n for 10 minutes straight”  
\- “Y/n and Cillian being assholes to each other part 4”  
\- Selfies of you and Cillian with fans

\- “Hey Cillian, happy or sad?” “Stop.”  
\- “Do you think I’m a whore?” “Babeeeee”  
\- “Cillian, I warn you, I’ll break your heart” “Why am I dating you.”  
\- You picking his brain about his time as a musician.  
\- Asking him about what Christian Bale was like on the set of Batman.  
\- Him saying “fuck off” every time you mentioned it.  
\- Asking him about what Jamie Dornan was like on the set of Anthropoid.  
\- Him also saying “fuck off” every time you mentioned it.

\- Him sending you random selfies 24/7 if you weren’t at set one day  
\- Netflix and chill (let’s be real)  
\- ^ But also watching every fucking show on the damn site  
\- Him basically teaching you everything sex because you were unexperienced  
\- “Daddy” “Baby girl”  
- ~~You went from innocent to a damn slut~~  
\- Sex with him being either quick, rough and loud; or slow, quiet and passionate  
\- Dirty!! talk!!!  
\- Hot, needy, loud morning sex!!!!  
\- Shower sex obvs  
\- Occasional dom and sub play  
\- You two would probs do phone sex too  
\- Straddling!  
\- Fluffy sex  
\- Never did you think you would truly see him so vulnerable, his forehead resting against yours as you both lost yourselves to the feeling on the other’s every movement.  
\- Occasionally leaving parties early to go home and fuck.  
\- Him suddenly throwing you over his shoulder to take you to his bedroom. (He’ll definitely spank you while he’s at it)  
\- planning a big date night out but just ordering dominoes and making out ;)  
\- He’d probably be the best at dick pics and shirtless mirror selfies let’s be honest

\- Butt taps  
\- “drive safe babe”  
\- Goodnight kisses !  
\- “haha babe it’s so lame that you have a crush on Thomas Shelby.”  
\- “But hun you’re Thomas Shelby...”  
\- “still.”  
\- Bubble baths together  
\- Trying to learn Irish  
\- Him laughing at your failed attempts  
\- “I’m trying okay!”  
\- Lots and lots of roasting eachother  
\- He hates using emojis, because he’s basically a dad so you’ll probably send them in bulk just to piss him off  
\- Him calling you baby to comfort you when your upset  
\- You falling asleep on the couch and waking up in bed in the arms of Cillian

\- He likes to help pick out your outfits  
\- ^ but most of the time it turned into sex  
\- You like to style his hair  
\- “Oh, you cut your hair short again.”  
\- “You don’t like it? I can grow it out after filming-“  
\- “I love it”  
\- Honestly he’s just really amazed by how much you adore him  
\- He likes to kiss your forehead  
\- You like kissing his cheek  
\- Cheesy jokes  
\- Being best pals  
\- Cuddles!  
\- So much cuddling  
\- Did I mention cuddling?  
\- Overprotective !  
\- Him hating being away from you for so long  
\- Behind hugs all the way

\- 100% being invited to the Met Gala as a couple  
\- The theme being “Heavenly Bodies: Fashion and Historical Imagination”  
\- In somewhat spite, your stylist put you both in Peaky Blinder inspired outfits  
\- Him in a bespoke grey tweed suit with a black tie and gold pocket watch  
\- You in [a navy tweed suit with a red tie, matching pocket square and a gold pocket watch]  
\- OR  
\- [a 1920s Great Gatsby inspired crystal embellished Balmain gown]

\- Going back to set would be amazing  
\- The producers deciding to make a gag real because of the amount of bloopers were stupid  
\- constantly being in the gag reel  
\- Stealing Cillian’s paper boy hats and grandad shirts from set  
\- Obviously wearing those shirts to bed ;)  
\- Nights out with the cast or just hanging around at the Garrison with a pint in hand with the peaky boys

\- You guys going to premieres of his and your movies, hand in hand.  
\- Getting ready for the Endgame premiere: “Cant you just tell me who dies? that’s it.”  
\- “We’ve got like a hour, just wait till the movie starts and watch.”  
\- “Y/nnnn”  
\- Doing hot poses and absolutely slaying the fucking game  
\- Him whispering “You look so fucking hot”  
\- You whispering “So do you” back  
\- You two most likely fucking as soon as you got home  
\- You two also doing stupid poses like Logic and Jessica Andrea though

\- literally being the definition of get a girl who can do both  
\- And doing the exact same at the season 3 premiere of Peaky Blinders  
\- Him hugging from behind just like your first red carpet together  
\- You hugging him from behind as a joke  
\- But obviously Finn Cole, Joe Cole and Tom Hardy join in

\- When you revisit the set for season 4, half way through a take, Cillian got down on one knee.  
\- You were so confused because the entire crew were silent.  
\- He got out a box from his pocket.  
\- “Thank you for coming into my life and making it a better place. Thank you for being here and never giving up on us. Through thick and thin you’ve always stuck by my side and always seen the best in me and I’ll never be able to tell you how much that means to me. Even when I thought you’d just pick up and leave, you’ve always stayed by my side.”  
\- You absolutely freaking out, but trying to hold it in.  
\- He just laughs, “You good?” He asks  
\- “Yeah,” You squeak out.  
\- “I can never put into words how much you mean to me and how much of an impact you’ve had on my life and I don’t know if I ever will be able to. Will you marry me?”  
\- “Yess”


End file.
